Love is Trouble in Any World
by RirisaJenniferMist
Summary: Draco is a shifter for the Malfoy Clan, Harry is also a shifter but he isn't aware of it. Being the last Potter has made him the most valuable object in the world. Viktor Krum won the rights to Harry in an auction but Draco doesn't take no for an answer. This takes place during the very end of the war. There's also some Sirius and Luna scenes.


"I have two dashing youths in my grasp and nothing to do with them" Harry heard Voldemort mutter to himself as he slept back-to-back with Draco. Harry had offered himself up so nobody would get hurt, Draco was here by choice. Harry tried to sleep but could feel Voldemort's eyes on him.

"Harry get some sleep son" Voldemort rasped.

"Y-yes my lord" Harry answered sheepishly. After he heard the door close he let silent tears fall. The room he was currently in was plain white with no windows, no furniture besides a bed, and 2 boys who were enemies. Harry stood up and stretched he paced the small room

"Potter, honestly, lay down" Draco called scornfully from the bed. The blond sat up and looked at Harry, dumbfounded.

"Are those tears" he asked as sincerely as possible. Harry just sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm just….I'm just a little scared"

"Well don't be. You're the boy who lived. Come on you'll be okay p-Harry."

Harry's heart lurched hearing Draco calling him by his real name and for a moment Harry happy.

_Oh god he's really gonna make me say it...Not even girl's are this oblivious…if he had really aid attention he would've noticed me staring at him all the time…_ Draco thought to himself. He had long since loved Harry, ever since fourth year to be exact. Harry had grown into a handsome boy who was smart and funny. Harry tried in vain to stop the tears. The blonde's heart pained to see Harry crying like this so he took action(action in his own way).

He grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them down against the mattress. Harry underneath, Draco on top.

"Stop crying Harry, I love you. If you don't I'll do something I love"

Draco threatened huskily. Harry's cheek flushed and his chest rose and fell hard, his member growing hard. Draco captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss; releasing Harry's hands and reaching down to slowly unzip his zipper

Harry gasped into Draco's mouth as the blond teased his member

"God's Harry you're gorgeous" Draco managed in between groans.

After Harry muttered a curse, all the clothes the boys wore were stripped off.

Draco kissed the crook of Harry's neck as his hands kneaded the other boy's hips.

"Mmm that feels good Draco." Harry sighed, not wanting those magical hands to stop.

"Just relax…this will hurt." Draco grunted. He felt guilty to take advantage of this trusting boy but it made him hard to see Harry willing and naked beneath him, green eyes darkened with lust but with a spark of curiosity and inexperience. He slicked his finger instinctually and slipped one in. Harry cried out in pain and arched his back off the mattress. He wrapped his legs around the pale waist and his arms around Draco's neck.

"Draco add ahhh another one ahh…harder" Harry cried out. Draco nearly shoved his dick in at those amazing words. He skipped the second finger and added all three. Harry moaned in pleasure and grabbed Draco's hand forcing him to go deeper and faster.

"YES DRACO…..AHHHH…..YES" Harry screamed. Draco pulled his fingers out and rammed his huge cock in. Now Harry was big but Draco was bigger. Harry cried out in pure ecstasy as Draco hit his prostate head on.(With a dick that big how could he miss?)

"HARDER…..HARDER PLEASE DRACO OH YES OH YES BABY PLEASE" Harry screamed. Draco reached a hand down and pumped Harry's cock as viciously as he could. He slammed his fullest into Harry. Harry's hand found Draco's hair and pulled it kinkily.

"Harry scream my name…Scream it" Draco grunted.

"DRACO….DRACO oh I love you." Harry grunted/yelled. Draco came immediately after and Harry too.

Draco pulled out and hugged Harry as tight as he could to him.

"You're mine ad no one else's got it. I love you Harry don't you ever forget it" Draco growled possessively as he stroked the other boys sweat dampened hair.

"I love you Draco" he muttered before he fell asleep.

As Harry slept deeply Draco laid awake thinking of the events that just happened. _I didn't mean to….it was just supposed to be a kiss at best….damn it why did I have to lose control…where's your iron will now._ He berated himself mentally. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Draco had joined the Hiltora clan this summer having been bit by an avian shifter, eagle to be exact. He had been forced to the clan in order to save Harry. He acted cold and distant to him to save him and in one fell swoop he destroyed everything he worked for…_Classical_. He thought, he snuggled Harry closer to his body and didn't let go until the morning.

MEANWHILE

"HE DID WHAT" Narcissca yelled at a house elf, who in return cowered at the shriek she let out. She had the shriek of a harpy, which she was. Luscious Malfoy ducked in his study, Bellatrix fell over the couch, Fenrir cowered and the house elves dissaparated at the shriek she let out.

"M-m-master dra-co slept with H-h-Harry potter, Ma'am" the elf whispered, hoping and praying that this crazy witch/harpy wouldn't eat him alive. Narcissca slammed a picture of her and Luscious against the wall. The house elf scurried out leaving her to her thoughts. She sat down at her desk and sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose. Anger and deceit tore at her heart. _Draco promised…..he promised he wouldn't and now look at the mess we have_… she thought to herself. Now they would be warring with Krum's pack of lynx's.

She was going to kill Draco herself, now that Harry was his mate she would disown Draco and force him out. Yes that was the plan.

"Luscious we need to talk now! Bring your ass out of that study and get down here so help me god I'll drag you down by your teeth" she hollered up the staircase. Everyone in the room looked at her and slowly walked out of the room, afraid of making any sudden movements


End file.
